All the Beautiful Things
by darkangel9314
Summary: Hanna has spent almost half her life shoplifting for all the things she wants, but when her parents catch her in the act they send her to her grandmother's to teach her the lessons of right and wrong. Will the trip be a let down or will Hanna find something more beautiful then material possessions
1. Chapter 1

All the Beautiful Things

Chapter 1

Hanna laughed at another one of Mona's stupid jokes as she combed through the racks of clothes at the store they were in. She grabbed the wire cutters out of her purse and cut the security tag off the shirt that she had chosen shoving it into her bag and zipping it back up.

Mona grabbed some jewelry that caught her eye and put it in Hanna's bag. They left the store and gave each other a small high five to celebrate their success.

"I don't understand how you do it Hanna."

"Well it's actually a very easy formula for me Mona. No money equals I still want what I want. Come on let's go get some corndogs and puke them up later."

Mona giggled as her and Hanna made their way to the food court and sat at their favorite table after getting their selections. They were talking about a party that was being thrown by one of the schools most popular beings.

"Did you want to go?" she said shoving the corndog into her mouth.

"Duh."

"Good, because I need to get out of the house and take my new shirt out for a test drive."

Mona laughed. Hanna smiled at her she was determined to make her life an amazing one despite what her mother and father wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

All the Beautiful Things

Chapter 2

As soon as Hanna got to the party, Hanna had ditched Mona and her boyfriend Mike to go dance with Sean. He was cute and also loaded from what Hanna had heard. To her he was just the perfect victim.

She kissed him hard making sure that she got the message across that she wanted him. Thankfully he got the hint soon and he escorted her to one of the empty rooms. He kissed her. It was a bit more sloppy than she would have preferred, but she could deal with it as long as she got her pay off.

All their clothes fell off as her back hit the bed. Hanna didn't mind having sex with boys. Especially not the loaded ones. She just hoped he fucked better than he kissed. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. He was a quick finisher at least.

She waited until he wasn't looking to snag his wallet and take a couple of twenties from it. She placed them in her jeans and thanked Sean for everything before going back down stairs and joining the party where she found Mona at the beer keg.

After Mona was done, Hanna grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside.

"This party is lame. What do you say we ditch this party and go for ice cream instead."

"Why? Do you have the money for it?"

Hanna held up the wad of cash and smiled.

"Let's just say ice cream is on Sean tonight."

Mona smiled and looked back at the party.

"Let me just go say goodbye to Mike first and then we can go."

Hanna nodded and waited patiently for Mona to come back out. After she did they headed to the ice cream parlor to enjoy the rest of their night.


	3. Chapter 3

All the Beautiful Things

Chapter 3

There were a million different way Hanna had seen this morning going. What she hadn't been expecting was two uniformed cops at her doorstep while both her parents were beside her. Somehow she figured that this would not turn out great for anyone.

The cops had carted Hanna down to the station on a shoplifting charge and after her parents had taken care of a few minor details she was free to go. She always hated getting caught. The punishment was always unpleasant but they were nothing she couldn't handle. Well until this one at least.

"I've had it Hanna this is the last straw." Her father said, his face turning bright red.

She looked at him innocently as if she had done nothing wrong. She always knew how to play her cards right to get back into her father's good graces.

"That won't work anymore Hanna. You seriously screwed up this time and i'm not going to take this reckless behavior anymore."

She laughed, "What are you planning to do? Ground me? Good luck with that."

"No, but your grandmother is."

"Grandma lives in Florida. How is she going to punish me?"

"You're going to live with her for a while."

Hanna laughed again. "You wouldn't dare. You don't have the balls."

"Actually Hanna I do. Noe get your ass upstairs and pack i'm tired of looking at you."

Hanna rolled her eyes and went upstairs this was without a doubt one of the worst moments of her life and she knew it was just a downward spiral from there. They would pay for this one day. She would see to that. And it wouldn't be pretty.


	4. Chapter 4

All the Beautiful Things

Chapter 4

In all the years Hanna had been alive, she had never really thrown a temper tantrum like the one she threw when her mom was dropping her off at the airport.

After all it was just a little bit of shoplifting and her parents were obviously blowing this way out of proportion. After all they were sending her to her grandmother that lived halfway across the country. This had to be the worst idea ever. Even if Florida tended to be an awesome vacation spot it was still miles away from all her friends and her family. Talk about a cruel and unusual punishment. What had she really done to deserve this?

She sighed in annoyance as she reclined her seat back. If her mother insisted on being the biggest bitch ever than she would gladly do the same.

When they finally made it to the airport, Hanna exited the car in annoyance as she pulled her suitcase from the car. Her mother hadn't even let her pack by herself talk about a lack of trust.

As soon as her mother joined her, Hanna crossed her arms and gave her mom a pointed look.

"Stop it with the pouting Hanna. This is for your own good."

Hanna huffed.

"I don't see how sending me half way across the country is for my own good. Why don't you just admit that you did this because I embarrassed you?"

Her mother shook her head.

"It could have been worse Hanna. You broke the law. Just be glad you're not sitting in a jail cell right now."

Hanna gave another sigh and dragged her suitcase with her as she checked in and located her flight. When they reached the gate, her mother turned to her.

"I hope you learn your lesson on your time away. You might hate me now, but you'll understand why I did what I did soon enough . You're my child and I would do anything to protect you. I love you. Hanna."

Hanna only gave her mother a nod of acknowledgment before she turned away and boarded her flight leaving her mother with only her words to go off of.


	5. Chapter 5

All the Beautiful Things

Chapter 5

As the taxi drove Hanna to her doom all she could think about was this one thing. That she hated all the water here. Hanna had never been a fan of water growing up due to her near drowning s a child and she wasn't a huge fan of it now. She turned her head away from the current that looked as if it could swallow her whole and paid attention to her cellphone at least her parents hadn't found this in time to take it away they might have won by sending her to Florida but she would try to be as much of a pain in the ass as possible when she was there. There was no way this hag would keep her down she was Hanna Martin after all and nothing truly scared her especially not a senile old woman who probably had someone wipe her own ass for her.

Hanna resisted a chuckle as the driver pulled into an estate. Her eyes widened at the sight of it as she quickly shut her mouth. She knew her grandmother was fairly well off, but she had no idea that she was loaded. Why had she let her own grandchildren struggle for years when she had the money to fix it? Whatever the reason there was no way in hell that Hanna would ever let her get away with it.

The cab stopped by the front entrance as Hanna's eyes lifted to see a rather old looking woman who even looked like she was rich. It had been forever since she had seen her grandmother and even than she was not the warm and fuzzy type. That was alright with Hanna though because there was no way she would ever get along with this woman. Not even if she said she was sorry a million times and cooked Hanna lemon squares. Nope. She would not budge.

Hanna sighed and flung open the car door as the taxi driver went to the back and got her one and only suitcase. He handed it to her and Hanna gave him money before he pulled away leaving Hanna to deal with her grandmother all by herself. Well at least this should be interesting.

"Listen let;s get one thing straight I don't like you and you don't like me, but as long as you say out of my way and let me do whatever the fuck I want than we should be cool. Hell we can even keep this summer as our little secret. What do you say?"

The old woman laughed as if she thought Hanna had not been serious. Hanna frowned slightly showing her that she was.

"Oh you weren't kidding. You're parents were right. You are a rather unfortunate hand full, but I'll fix that. Now come inside so we discuss the terms and conditions of your stay properly."

Hanna rolled her eyes in annoyance as she entered the well furnished house. It really was something. Her grandmother gestured her to the living room and Hanna sat down crossing her arms and slouching like she knew her grandmother didn't like.

"Now. Now Hanna, just because your family is poor doesn;t mean you have to sit like a wrenched gorilla now sit up like the princess you act to be."

Hanna sat up glaring at her grandmother. Who did this stupid bitch think she was anyway.

"Alright let's get started. While I can admit that your idea is rather tempting because I don;t want you here anymore than you want to be here there are some flaws to it. One including that your parents would disown me for life and I';m getting older and need my daughter as much as possible so you spoiled brat this is how your stay is going to work. 1. you will not sass me on any occasion and you will be a respectful young lady which mean not embarrassing me with those sticky fingers of yours. 2. You will make up that little habit of yours by working at my store for as long as I allow you to a day with very little pay also while you are not there you will be volunteering at my homeless shelter and than you'll be cleaning every square inch of this house in your spare time do I make myself clear?"

Hanna laughed. "Fuck that plan you stupid old bitch."

"Very well than I guess I'll just go call my friends at the state penitentiary and arrange a room for you to say at."

"You-You can't do that!"

"Oh but dearest I can and I will now tell me what plans sounds more appeasing to you saying here in a luxurious mansion or rotting away in a jail cell. Your choice but remember the clock is ticking."

"Fine. I'll play by your rules but you'll regret it."

"Oh trust me dear I regret nothing."

Before Hanna could say anything further, her grandmother was gone leaving her to wonder what her parents had just got her into.


	6. Chapter 6

All the Beautiful Things

Chapter 6

The alarm blared as Hanna groaned wanting nothing more than for it to stop. Who the hell woke up this early in the morning anyway? Surely not Hanna Martin. Unfortunately she wouldn't have any choice in the matter as her grandmother burst through the door with a stern look on her face. So much for sleeping a little bit more before she began her busy day of pure and utter torture.

"Why are you still in bed? It's your first day at the store and there's no way in hell I'm letting you sleep in. You threw away that luxury when you decided to turn to petty theft in order to possess things."

Hanna rolled her eyes wishing that her grandmother had just left her alone, but she knew she wouldn't get her way with this woman, so instead of fighting back like she usually would, Hanna climbed out of the bed and went to the closet to get ready for her day.

It took her about twenty minutes to get ready, but as soon as she was done, her and her grandmother set out to the store riding in total silence as they went to the tiny shop that her grandmother owned. Now that she was looking at it she had to admit that it didn't look like that bad of a place to work. She just wished she was working in it on her own terms not thanks to some debt that her parents thought she owed them.

"Move your botch Hanna Banana, there's someone here that I want you to meet. He'll be training you for the day while I go out and run some errands."

Hanna rolled her eyes at the nickname her grandmother had given her years ago and followed her grandmother's voice to the back where she saw the most gorgeous guy ever staring back at her.

Back home they had quite a few nice looking boys, but everyone of them paled in comparison to this one. His dark brown hair reached to his shoulders as she gazed into a set of hazel highs and high cheek bones. He wasn't everyone's type for sure, but to Hanna he was like a Greek God in a package just waiting to be unwrapped. She was almost glad that her grandmother would be out running errands while Hanna was training with him.

"Well looks like you move faster on the job than you do out of bed. Caleb this is my granddaughter, Hanna and Hanna this is my second in command, Caleb. And before you get any bright ideas, he knows about the situation, so don;t you even think twice about robbing my store with those sticky fingers of yours. There's a reason why Caleb here is my second."

Hanna's cheeks blushed ferociously as she looked at Caleb. Of course he knew. Why wouldn't he after all?

"I go to a group for shoplifters trying to change their ways. Your grandmother was hoping I could convince you to go to one of our meetings sometime."

"Why would I want to? I don;t have that much of a problem." Hanna said still furious that they had ambushed her like they did.

"And it appears as if that's my cue to leave. Good luck Caleb, I know you'll have your hands full with Hanna." her grandmother said before she left to run her errands leaving her alone with Caleb.

"So Regina is your grandmother?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Unfortunately. So are we gonna do this or what?" she asked still annoyed and taking it out on him since he was the closest target.

Caleb held his hands up in a gesture of surrender as she gave him a pointed look. It wasn't like she was that hostile. He put his hands down quickly shrugging it off as he went over to the cash register wiling her to follow.

For the next two hours, he showed her the ropes, putting her through multiple task and trying once again to persuade her to go to his group. Finally after having enough she promised to go to one meeting if that meant that it would get both him and her grandmother off of her back. It was bad enough that she had to be away from home and her friends for the summer. It was another thing to be harassed.

The door rang out with the signal of a customer as Caleb smiled from ear to ear at the girl who was entering the store.

Her hair was light brown and wavy as her style was more etiquette than most teenagers their age would wear.

"Spencer." Caleb said to the girl smiling. They must have been friends.

"Hey Caleb."

"What's up?"

"You haven't been answering your cellphone all day, the group and I were just wondering if you were in for the carnival tonight."

"Carnival?" Hanna asked sounding more intrigued than she had intended to.

Caleb turned back to her with surprise as if he had just barely remembered that she was there. Spencer gave her a look of surprise, but didn't say anything as Caleb answered her question.

"There's this year round carnival tonight and we always make an effort to go. You should come to if you're not that busy."

"Yeah totally." Spencer said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Hanna didn't blame her. She would have been pissed to if one of her friends had invited someone she hardly knew.

"I don't know if my grandmother would let me out of house arrest, but thank you for the offer."

"Maybe we can convince her. It would be nice to see the sights while you're here."

Hanna fought the urge to sigh as Spencer and Caleb said their goodbyes to each other. She really hoped her grandmother would say no. After all who in the hell wanted to feel like a third wheel, but as soon as her grandmother had returned, she had turned into mush at Caleb's request.

"Of course Hanna could go. I would love her to hang around more influential people just have her back home by midnight. "

And like that Hanna had plans with Caleb wondering how in the hell she would manage to get through the night. One thing she knew for sure is that it sure as hell would be an interesting one.


End file.
